littlest_pokepetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Terrio
Vinnie Terrio was Blythe's Starter Pokémon, currently a Snivy, who is best friends with Sunil the Riolu. Just like the other pets later on in the series, Vinnie had a hard time recognizing Blythe at first glance. He still has his love of dancing and also seems to enjoy sunbathing. He debuted in the second chapter. '' '' As a regular pet The Prophecy Vinnie appears with the other pets as regular pets. He was not mentioned in the text. As a Snivy Snivy Pet Vinnie appears as a Starter Pokémon, who is given to Blythe from Bianca. Battle of the Starters Blythe has Vinnie battle Hugh's Tepig, much to his dismay, and ends up winning. Aquamarine Dwarf Rabbit His largest role in this chapter is having to battle against Buttercream Sundae the Azurill, again, much to his dismay. Plasma Attack He attempts to attack the Team Plasma Grunt as he tried to steal Herdier, and was almost caught if it weren't for Buttercream's Bubble. He was downheared at the end of the chapter because he couldn't battle the Grunt. Shock and Pepper He battles Team Plasma's Purrloin in order to save Buttercream and Pepper. Cheren Gym Battle Vinnie battles Cheren's Lillipup during the second half of the Gym battle. Thanks to Blythe, he learned a new dodging tactic, known as the Dodge Dance. Emanation Rescue His biggest role in this chapter was helping Pepper regain Sunil's memory. Lost in Lostlorn Forest He, along with the other pets, somehow gained his original colors back. He also was seen to enjoy sunbathing, practicing his photosynthesis. Sandstorm Collapse Vinnie's biggest role is helping his friends fight off a Team Plasma Grunt. He was also blown away while trying to retrieve a blown-away Buttercream. Electrifying Charged Battle He helps Buttercream, Sunil, and Pepper encourage Russell to battle and try to win against Elesa's Zebstrika. As a Servine Plasma plan Vinnie was picked to battle against a Plasma Grunt's Aerodactyl and then evolved into Servine. Fiery Feminine Frenzy Vinnie was partnerd with Sunil in Blythe's double battle against Hugh which was interupted by Team Plasma. New Friends Old Memories When Pepper was poisoned by a Scolipede,Vinnie went to find Pecha and Oran Berries,but ran into a Beedrill swarm and was saved by both Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew. A Newer Strength Vinnie was Blythe's first pick against Clay's Krokorok,but got hit by both Torment and another Sand Tomb and lost. Monkey Business Vinnie used Vine Whip to pull Russell out of a stream while trying to catch Minka as an Aipom. A New Mission When Blythe,Russell and Minka saw the Pokemon Center wrecked by Team Plasma,Vinnie was found injured and Minka gave him Oran Berries to recover.Then Vinnie heard that Sunil,Pepper,Zoe and Buttercream along with Vinnie's rival:Hugh's Pignite.After Blythe left Vinnie with Nurse Joy, he took his Poke Ball,sneaked out and followed his friends and Team Plasma,heading into Route 6 and Chargestone Cave. Abilities In Shock and Pepper, Vinnie manages to trigger every Grass Starter Pokémon's Ability, Overgrow. Vinnie performed a dodging tactic by dancing out of the way of Lillipup's attacks, known as the Dodge Dance, in Cheren Gym Battle. Battle Moves +Tackle (Battle of the Starters) +Vine Whip (Battle of the Starters) +Leaf Tornado (Sandstorm Collapse) -Wrap(Fiery Feminine Frenzy) + indicates the move still in use ''- indicates the move no longer in use'' Quotes "Oh, Blythe. Being a Pokémon is kinda freaky!" ''-Snivy Pet'' "Aw, man! I killed it!" ''-Battle of the Starters'' "Bummer. I was hoping to battle that Team Plasma." ''-Plasma Attack'' "All right! Let's do this! Leeroooy!!" ''-Cheren Gym Battle'' "No one can really notice my color change." ''-Lost in Lostlorn Forest'' "This isn't looking so good. I'd be weak against Flame Charge and Buttercream's weak to Electric-type attacks." ''-Electrifying Charged Battle'' "That's what I'm already doing!" -A Newer Strength "Don't mention it,we're always there to help our friends out." -A Newer Strength "It's cool,dude,it's just water." -Monkey Business "I can't leave without my Poke Ball!" -A New Mission "Route 6.Chargestone Cave ahead." -A New Mission Trivia -Vinnie was originally going to be a Treecko, but the Unova Starter Pokémon range to Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. -He is said to still have his love for dancing, as mentioned in Snivy Pet. -Apparently, he's resistant to any form of Pokémon battles, not for his own safety, but for the safety of his opponents. -He is the first Pokémon to have triggered their Pokémon Ability throughout the entire series, as well as the first to have their own personal battle tactic. -Like all Snivy, Vinnie enjoys sunbathing and practicing photosynthesis. More information on the subject will be published as the series continues. Category:ZOE TRENT Category:POKEPETS EVOLUTIONS Category:CHAPTER 16 A NEWER STRENGTH Category:CHAPTER 17 MONKEY BUISNESS Category:RUSSELL FERGUSON Category:MINKA MARK